The present invention relates to a sliding door locking system and particularly to a locking system for use near the intersection of two sliding doors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mechanical device which provides a connection between a sliding door and a fixed track in which the door slides to prevent relative movement of the sliding door with respect to the track along the X, Y, and Z axes.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.